itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Group Dates
"The Gang Group Dates" is the second episode of the tenth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis The Gang turns Paddy's into an internet group-dating hub by using an app called "Bunchers". Dennis becomes obsessed with his ever-decreasing date rating. Charlie, Mac, and Frank team up and hone their group dating skills and eventually almost get to the point where they aren't scaring women away. Recap 11:00 AM on a Tuesday, Philadelphia, PA Dee brags about her new boyfriend that she met on a Buncher. The Gang decides to host the group dating event Buncher at Paddy's to make money and so Dennis can show his system to Mac and Charlie, who admits to struggling to close the deal with the Waitress. Frank thinks it'll end in an orgy. Dennis attempts to prep Charlie and Mac for their triple date but Charlie brings cheese and neither understand the lie about a dog he attempts to tell. The women arrive and the date goes awkwardly. Dennis botches his own date and Charlie accidentally reveals he has a system, causing the women to move closer to Mac and Charlie. Dee's "boyfriend" arrives for a Buncher and dumps Dee. Later that night Dee rates her former "boyfriend" zero stars on Raters. Frightened of the concept, Dennis sees he only has one star while Mac and Charlie have two stars. Dennis begins going on triple dates by himself but his obsession with his rating severely throws him off his game. Dee uses Sparkers to meet an attractive spinal surgeon and gets him drunk before taking him home. She continues to take lots of men home and rates them one star. She tells Dennis about her D.E.E. system, which drives him further into a rage. He moves to single dates but continues his downward spiral due to his half-star rating. Frank, Charlie and Mac discuss appropriate conversation topics in Paddy's office. They decide to blow a whistle if a date goes poorly. Their first date ends after three words. They participate in several more and their skills improve, even if they are telling nothing but lies. Dennis destroys all his homemade sex tapes and meets the Waitress at Guigino's for lunch. He gives her a promise ring in exchange for a five star review but she doesn't have "the online" so he finally snaps, deciding he doesn't need women's opinion of him anymore. He returns to Paddy's and scares off Frank, Charlie, and Mac's Butcher just after Frank announced his cock ring fell off. They realize the only people in the bar are dudes looking to hang out with Dee. She believes it is because they are desperate for reviews but in reality they just want to bang her, as she has become locally known as a "whore that bangs everyone." Everyone is dejected but Dennis motivates everyone by reminding them that acceptance and companionship are overrated and the only thing that matters is the delusional lies they tell themselves. Upon hearing he has reached zero stars Dennis freaks out and smashes Frank's phone. Cast Starring * Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly * Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds * Rob McElhenney as Mac * Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds * Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest starring * Michael Naughton as Waiter * Mary Elizabeth Ellis as The Waitress * Jareb Dauplaise as Tom * Nick Gehlfuss as Matthew Crocker * Andy Ridings as Ryan Co-starring * Jon Baggio as Toad Man * Pete Carboni as Fred * Jayme Lynn Evans as Chrissy * Gabriela Fresquez as Michelle * Kimberly Whalen as Kim * Meredith Giangrande as Nancy * Malea Mitchell as Katie * Matthew Jones as Customer #1 * Eric Normington as Customer #2 * Jenny Phagan as Customer #3 * Jen Oda as Nina * Amy Holland Pennell as Vanessa * Jeremy Rabb as Ugly Guy * Auriella Scheppers as Girl * Taylor Treadwell as Becky Trivia * While Frank discusses which joke to use with Charlie and Mac, AIDS appears in the "No" category of things to talk about. * This episode marks at least the sixth time the gang appears at Guigino's Italian Restaurant. * Dee unveils she has her own system similar to the D.E.N.N.I.S. system; The D.E.E? system: ** D. - Do Them ** E. - Establish Low Rating ** E? - Increase power… infuriate them… empower, it doesn’t matter—the word doesn’t matter! * Other episodes that have plotlines involving the use of websites: "Dennis and Dee Get a New Dad" (MySpace), "The Waitress Is Getting Married" (Match.com), "The ANTI-Social Network" (Facebook), and "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest (YouTube). * The picture of Charlie we see on Raters.com is the one that Dennis and Mac took of him for his Match.com profile in "The Waitress Is Getting Married". Images 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 10.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 01.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 02.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 03.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 04.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 05.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 06.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 07.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 08.jpg 10x2 The Gang Group Dates 09.jpg Quotes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Episodes on a Tuesday Category:Episodes at 11:00 am